A Baby Changes Everything
by faithambr
Summary: AN: Set in the "Christmas Shoes" Storyline/ Verse. Loosely based on Faith Hill's song "A Baby Changes Everything". Summary: Anna is a young, terrified teenager wandering down the streets, with no where to go. Kristoff, a bright young college student, is heading home for Christmas dinner. Will they be able to have the most memorable Christmas ever, despite Anna's unfortunate circ


A Baby Changes Everything

 _AN: Set in the "Christmas Shoes" Storyline/ Verse. Loosely based on Faith Hill's song "A Baby Changes Everything"._

 _Summary:_

 _Anna is a young, terrified teenager wandering down the streets, with no where to go. Kristoff, a bright young college student, is heading home for Christmas dinner. Will they be able to have the most memorable Christmas ever, despite Anna's unfortunate circumstances?_

 _Cold_

 _Dark_

 _Lonely_

Those were the words that Anna had felt, as she walked down an alleyway. This year she had hoped that it would be a good one for her. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side, neither was her family. They didn't want any part of her life anymore. They felt that she was falling in love way too fast with her then boyfriend, Hans. They had pleaded and begged for her to leave him, but she had refused. Now, she wishes that she could take back everything that she had said and even have left him at her family's request. She cried at all of the promises that he made to her for so long. Promise to love and cherish her. The promise of giving her a loving home and to take care of her when she needed him. However, all of those promises came with a price. The price for her to obey him and to do whatever it takes for his love.

At first, he said that the men she had to date were just friends. Then it became more than just friends; more like she was getting paid to do anything for love. "Do this for me," he says," and I will love you, forever." Anna didn't really get the clues to their little game, until it was already too late.

Anna was scared to tell him, but she knew that she had no choice. It would soon show up and never leave her. "No wonder you're such a whore." he bellowed that night, as he slapped her across the cheek, "Now go on and take care of it!" She didn't want to do what he said; she wouldn't do it, especially if it was just for him."I can't do it." she cried, "I just can't!"

Now standing in the cold alleyway, Anna knew that she had no other choice but to be prepared for what was to come. Her thoughts had tried to cloud over her pain, yet she knew that she couldn't even bare it anymore. Her pains became even more intense and quicker, as she waddled to the nearest bus stop. _Above all days, it had to happen today._ she thought with her painful tears flowing down. She continued on dealing with her pain, while watching everyone else's lives go on without her. "As if they don't care." she whispered, as she saw people coming out of a nearby church "Not even you, God."

She sobbed at the thought of the memories of her going to church with her family. She faintly smiled at the picture of her parents singing and saying prayers to each other. Her eyes brighten at the idea of her and her sister sharing a hymnal, both singing "Joy to the World". Her tears glisten from the streetlight as she thought about her mother's famous turkey and her father's kind words over a story. When she was younger, she hated the idea of spending Christmas with them. Now if she could switch places with someone else, she would do that in a heartbeat and leave to spend Christmas morning in the arms of her family. She just hopes that someone would be there to help her, and soon. "Please," she shuddered as she held her worn-out, patchy jacket closer," I need help!"

Meanwhile, a bright young college student and his parents were heading out of their Christmas Eve Service at the local church. "See you in a bit, Mama!" the young man called out as he walked on down towards the parking lot.

"See you when you get home, Kristoff." his father replied as him and his wife stood at the entrance of the church.

"Yes sir!" Kristoff saluted, just before he had heard the screams of a woman, "Hello?"

"Please!" was all he could manage to hear as he looked in all directions, "Help!"

"Is someone out there?" Kristoff panicked as he raced on down to where the screams were coming from.

"Please help! I need help!" a woman called out in pain.

"Don't worry," Kristoff rushed to the woman's aide, "I'm coming!"

"Please hurry!"

Still panicking, Kristoff continued on trying to find where the voice coming from. His instincts were telling him to leave the problem alone, yet his training from the academy was telling him to save her from danger.

"Please!" Anna cried out, her forehead drenched in perspiration, "Someone help me!"

"I'm here," a young man's voice had whispered, as a large shadow approached her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she shrieked and looked away.

"I'm not here to hurt you," a young blonde had appeared from the dark shadow.

"Please," she nursed her pain, "it hurts."

"I know," the young man had observed her obvious condition, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Please," she begged,"they'll be here soon."

"I know." the man looked at her with such warmth in his eyes. Then the man gently wrapped his arms around her, in an effort to comfort her. To make me feel safe. she thought as she cringed in pain.

"Please take me," the small redhead wept, as Kristoff held her close.

"No worries." he soothed her with unexpected love in his voice "I've got you."

Slowly he picked her up from the bench and began to carry her bridal style. He didn't even expect her to be light as a feather, despite the extra weight that she had to carry for someone else. As he carried her to the church, he couldn't help but notice how young and beautiful she was. Her beauty was not only showing on the outside, but it was naturally coming from the inside. Her body was still small and frail, yet she had the scars to prove that she had a rough past. The scars on her chest were even more hard for him to bare; all were deep and well-defined, as if someone had claimed her as their piece of property. _What in God's name had happened to this woman?_ he thought as he approached the church. He couldn't even understand why someone like her would suffer at the world's evilness. He held his breath even more, after feeling her pain washing over her.

"Please God, help her." Kristoff prayed in his heart, "Please..."

Just then he felt something wet coming down onto his dress shoes.

"Sorry." the young woman moaned out in tears of pain "I'm sorry."

"It'll be alright." he sighed, holding her close,"Mama, Papa, come quick!"

"What is it?" his mother called out in panic"What's wrong?"

"She needs help!" he replied, as his parents ran on over to their son,"We need to take her to the hospital!"

"How far along are you, sweetheart?" his mother had asked ever so calmly,

"I'm past my due date." Anna cried out in agony "Please hurry!"

"Okay, sweetheart!" his mother had quickly ushered them all over to the truck, "the hospital is about five minutes away."

Anna nodded, with her painful tears streaming down her face.

"Now I know that you don't want to hear this but you can't push right now." his mother had warned her as they settled Anna into the truck.

"What?" Anna's fear erupted in her eyes, with her heartbeating faster than ever.

"Now Kristoff, try to keep her calm." his mother had instructed him, as everyone else had gotten into the truck, "Talk to her. She needs you."

"Yes Mama." he kept his focus on Anna, "You're going to be okay. I'm right here.'

"Okay." Anna took his hand and squeezed it tightly, "I wanna go now."

"Honey, we're on our way." his father called out from the driver's seat. Without any further issues, the truck's engine had fired up in time for them to go.

"Please God, she needs you." Kristoff silently prayed while he gazed upon her.

"And she needs you, Kristoff." he heard a whisper in his ear. He knew that someone else was trying to tell him that she would be needing him for a very long time.

Her bloodcurlting screams had made him snap back into reality.

"Argh!" she gritted her teeth as she looked into his eyes with such fear.

Fear

That is what she was feeling right in front of him right now. Just by the look in her eyes, he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was in fear of him and his parents abandoning her at the local hospital. She was also afraid of being left alone in this world. _That is not going to happen._ he thought as he squeezed her hand gently, _Not now. Not ever._ The only way to keep her calm and out of her fears, was to build trust with her. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but he had no other options.

"So what's your name?" he had asked very cautiously.

"Does it even matter?" she cried in fear and frustration "Besides you'll be leaving me, just like everyone else."

"No," he said soothingly,"I won't leave you."

She turned her head away, "Anna."

"Such a beautiful name." he smiled catching Anna by surprise.

"Thank you."

"So is it a boy or a girl?" he asked carefully.

"A girl."

"Well, what are you going to name her?'

"I'm not so sure." Anna breathed as another wave of pain went over her.

"Well," he wiped the sweat from her brow, "I bet she'll be pretty, just like her momma."

Anna sobbed in pain,"Thank you, sir."

"Just call me Kristoff." he gave her a soft look.

Anna couldn't help by give him a small smile. She now knows that this man will never leave her, especially after this night is over. She had hoped that they both had met under very different circumstances, but then again, she wouldn't even have been able to meet the man right before her. However right then and there, she needed to be more focused on what is was going to happen to her future within the next few hours or so.

"Anna," a simple loving touch to her cheek had gotten her out of her thoughts, "we're here."

"Thank you." Anna smiled warmly at Kristoff, while masking the pain. "For everything."

"You're welcome." he cooed as the doctor and the nurses took her out of the truck and on into a wheelchair.

"Make sure she's safe." he cried out, as if she was the love of his life.

"Don't worry, son." his father reassured him as they drove into the parking lot.

"Papa, where are we going?" Kristoff asked with such urgency in his voice.

"To the hospital," his father simply replied, "can't leave that girl all alone in there."

"He's right!" his mother smiled" She needs us. She has no where to go. No one else to be ther with her."

"She needs you, Kristoff." an urgent whispered echoed through his ears.

After they were able to find a parking spot for the truck, they all had rushed into the hospital. Kristoff wanted to be there and to make sure that both the baby and Anna would be okay. He continously prayed, practically begging God to watch over her and help her with the pain and suffering that she was currently going through.

"God, please." he prayed under his breath, as they got to the front desk," Please help her."

"Hi there." a young nurse said ever so brightly "What can I help you with?"

"Hi, we were here a few minutes ago with a very young woman that was in labor." his mother explained.

"Ah yes." the nurse nodded as she handed her a clipboard of paperwork "Just have her parents fill it out and y'all be set."

"No you don't understand," his mother shook her head in frustration, "she has no one to go to. She is all alone."

"Okay then," the nurse said, feeling a bit emotional, "you just go on and fill out the paperwork later, then." The nurse then pointed them down the right direction, "Just go down this hallway and her room would be the last door on the left."

"Thank you." his father felt some relief as they all scurried on down the hallway.

"You're very welcome." the nurse's voice had faded "Merry Christmas and I wish you the best of luck!"

Kristoff just smiled out of pure respect as they reached her room.

"Please help me!" Anna screeched out in pain, as the nurses prepared her for delivery.

"Sweetie, we're here to help you." the doctor responded while she was taking a good look at how far along she was "Now it looks like you're ready."

"What?" Anna groaned, her face redden with pain.

"You're ready to give birth to your baby." the doctor smiled with pride showing.

"Ugh." Anna grunted in pain.

"Now I need you to push sweetie," the doctor instructed her "Give me all you got."

Feeling the pain from down there, Anna began to push with all of her might. She pushed and pushed, knowing that she wanted to see her loving child enter on into this world. She cried out to God for all of the sins that she done. she had prayed every so loudly for forgiveness from the heavens above.

"God, please forgive me for all of my sins!"

Kristoff was waiting anxiously for the news of his new friend and her baby. He had prayed about her pain being taken away by God. His breath hitched at every bloodcurling scream coming from the other side of the wall. Oh how he wanted to personally take away the pain that she was in this very moment of her life. He wanted to be there for her, yet out of her respect he decided to wait outside.

"What's on your mind, son?" his father had patiently asked him across the hallway.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kristoff asked, as he winced over Anna's screams of birth.

"Son, she's in God's hands now." his father whispered with his own eyes full of tears.

"Where will she go, Papa?" Kristoff said so lowly.

"She may have to go to a group home."

"No," his mother cried out,"I won't allow it. She needs a place to stay and she can stay with us, until she is of age. By then, she can raise the child with the help from her new family, in which that would be us."

"Alright dearest," his father grabbed her and hand and lovingly squeezed it, "she'll stay with us."

Without another word, both Kristoff and his parents had continued on silently praying for the miracle in the next rooom.

"God, help her." Kristoff praying, hearing the commotion going on in the next room "She needs you."

"They need you, Kristoff." a faint whisper was heard in his heart "She and the baby."

For the next twenty agonizing minutes, Anna continued on screaming and pushing for the doctor. As she screamed out her pain, she had thought about the family outside waiting for the good news from the doctor. Oh how she wanted so badly to be a part of a family. To at least have a family that would love her for who she is and will always be. She had thought about being loved by someone again, like another significant other. To have someone to actually care about her, instead of abusing and using her for a business transaction. To have someone hold her protectively, when the world isn't right around them. To have someone tell her that she will always be her number one and to love her til the end of time itself. She even wanted to learn how to give love to someone else again. Whether if the love would be through a physical connection, such as holding hands, or an emotional one, such as saying "I love you" before bedtime.

"The head's crowning." the doctor called out "Keep on pushing! You're doing great, Anna!"

"Arghh!" Anna cried out in despair, as she pushed with every bit of strength that she had left in her.

Kristoff had continously prayed silently, as he heard both the doctor calling out orders and Anna crying out in pain.

"God, give her the love and support that she needs." he prayed with his heart full of love and care for her.

"You will give her the love that she needs, My son." his heart pounded as he waited anxiously for the news.

Just then, the screams and cries coming through the wall had stopped.

"Something's wrong, Papa!" Kristoff had jumped from his seat in fear.

"Son, she is fine." his mother said calmly as she tried to have her son sit back down "She's with the doctors now."

Kristoff was about to say something to his mother, until they all had heard the most angelic sounds in the entire universe: a baby's firs breath of fresh air.

"The baby! She's here!" Kristoff cheered as he hugged both of his parents "She's here!"

"Yes she is," his mother wiped away her joyful tears, "she is going to be a very special present to Anna."

"Right," Kristoff smiled, his eyes bright as the Christmas lights that were hung up all over the ceiling, "she's a Christmas baby. A special gift born on Christmas Eve."

"Yes the little one is a healthy baby girl." the doctor had appeared from the delivery room "Both mother and baby are doing wonderfully."

"Thank you," Kristoff shook the doctor's hand, "when can was go and see her."

"How about now," the doctor glanced down at her watch, "before CPS comes and picks them both up."

"CPS my ass!" his mother bellowed in anger "That girl needs to be in a home with her baby, not in the system."

"Ah okay then" the doctor smiled sheepishly, "you just need to fill out some paperwork."

"Thank you." his mother smiled "Now where do I sign?"

Mean while in the delivery room, Anna was slowly both cooeing and nursing her newborn baby girl. She cried joyfully as they handed her beautiful little girl over. She fawned over the idea of how her daughter already looks just like her, except for the long blonde locks.

"Hi there, love." Anna cooed gently while watched her daughter suckling away "I'm your mommy. I promise to take care of you no matter what happens to the both of us."

"She looks like you." a voice had entered into the room. Anna just simply cried out for joy once she saw the person that rescued her from the alleyway.

"Thank you Kristoff." Anna breathed letting her emotions overpower her "For everything."

"You're welcome." he smiled as he gazed into her eyes. At first, he had thought the she looked broken down, but beautiful. Now he sees that she has changed from being a helpless teen to being a full grown gorgeous woman. His mind then continued on playing the idea of her being in the same hospital bed with a few children surrounding her, as if they were looking at the new addition to their family.

"Doctor said that the baby and I are doing well," Anna had passed along the information to Kristoff, "but she had also mentioned that CPS would be here to come and pick us up."

"Well that isn't going to happen." Kristoff reasurred her as he sat down right next to her bed.

"What?" Anna became teary eyed.

"My parents are making arrangement for you and the little one to stay with them, as a we speak." Kristoff gave her a small smile.

Anna's heart leaped for joy. She couldn't even believe that she was going to be loved by a family, again. She didn't want to be stuck in some random foster home, with no where to go. She wanted to go to a place where she would be surrounded by the people who love her as their own.

"Tell them that I said 'Thank you'." Anna whispered, before she kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry," Kristoff blushed slightly, "I will."

Later on that night while Anna was fast asleep in her hospital bed, Kristoff was silently saying a prayer of thanks. "Thank you for giving her the strength that she needed." Kristoff kept his head bowed.

"Thank you for being there for her, My son." a small voice had drifted away.

Suddenly, the little one had begun to cry in her small bed.

"Oh it's okay," he hushed the little one as he picked her up and held her close to his chest "It's okay, I'm here."

The wee one continued on whimpering in his arms, causing him to gently rock back and forth.

"It's okay, I've got you." he whispered, as he looked at the sleeping Anna before him "Don't worry, you'll be safe with your mama and my parents. You'll be raised in a house filled with nothing but love and happiness. And I will also be there to take care of you and your mama if no one else can." Slowly the whimpers had stopped, yet the little one had kept her eyes wide open and up at Kristoff. Kristoff knew that it was going to be very hard for him to put the little one to sleep; therefore, he had came up with a plan.

Growing up in a foster home himself, he knew that one of the ways his mother would do for fussy little ones was to sing them a lullaby. Therefore, he had decided that he was going to sing her to sleep.

 _"My whole life has turned around_

 _I was lost but now I'm found_

 _A baby changes everything, yeah_

 _A baby changes everything"_

At the end of the song, the little piece of heaven had softly yawned her worries away and had fallen fast asleep in his arms. "There, there, little one." Kristoff had smiled warmly "Now all bundled up and fast asleep."

He then kissed her forehead. "Good night," he whispered, as he placed her in her small little crib, "and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Anna yawned as she slowly opened her droopy eyes "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." he smiled as he kissed her cheek lightly "Now you need to rest, tomorrow it will be Christmas morning!"

"Hmm..." she murmured as she slowly closed her eyes.

The very next morning, Anna had woken up feeling the love and the Christmas spirit, for the very first time in a very long time. Finally, she knew what it was like to have a very good Christmas, with the people whom she loved.


End file.
